1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to internet protocol television (IPTV) networks and methods of controlling IPTV networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
IPTV networks transmit audio-visual content using the internet protocol, often within a network infrastructure, in contrast to conventional television using electromagnetic or cable-based audio-visual content transmission. IPTV may provide services associated with the internet protocol such as internet access, digital file transfer, email access, voice-over-internet-protocol, and stored multimedia content available on demand. IPTV networks also may provide digital audio-visual content having greater image and audio quality of transmitted content compared to conventional television broadcasting.
As shown in FIG. 1, related art IPTV networks may be responsive to user input and transmit content based on user input. Related art IPTV networks generally receive user input from a remote stationary receiver 20 co-located with a multimedia viewing device 10, such as a television or monitor. The stationary receiver 20 may transmit, format, or execute IPTV content received from the IPTV network 40 to the output device 10. The stationary receiver 20 also receives user input from a user communicating with the stationary receiver 20. Related art methods of communicating with the stationary receiver include using infrared signaling devices 30 and input keypads on the stationary receivers 20.
Related art methods of providing user input use a limited-range, infrared remote as the infrared signaling device 30. Often these remotes have a keypad layout that allows users to transmit signals to the IPTV receiver with alpha-numeric or symbolic information associated the keypad. A remote 30 may transmit this information to the receiver 20, the receiver 20 may process the signal from the remote 30, and the receiver 20 may communicate with the IPTV network 40 to provide content in accordance with the signal. Related art remotes may also control an output device 10, such as a television or DVD player. The receiver 20 generally transmits limited information to the remote 30.
Related art IPTV networks and methods of operating those networks require users to be within a close proximity, typically within several meters, of the stationary IPTV receiver 20 to communicate with and operate the IPTV network 40 and the content provided to the output device 10. Related art IPTV networks and methods further allow the user to view or perceive almost all IPTV content through a separate output device 10, as limited information may be transmitted to the remote 30. Further, different receivers 20 may be useable with different remotes 30, although these stationary receivers communicate with the same IP-IV network.